Back in my days: Book 9: Journey Home
by Skyla Talon
Summary: Kai, Zane, Cole, and Jay are trapped in a different dimension with a quickly aging deaged Sensei. They are determined to get home...and have Kai retired from the team. Kai is determined to get home and prove that his new injury won't slow him down at all. Of course, they also need to make friends with the friendly locals to get home first...by that I mean want to kill them locals.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello! Time to discover what my surprise for Kai is! *rubs hand evilly together while doing an evil laugh* This is going to be so much fun! Also, does anyone know when the new season comes out? Unless it comes out soon, this series is going on Hiatus after this book. Sorry? Hey, look on the bright side! It was supposed to end with the 7** **th** **book …and this is now going onto book 9 plus a 'short story'. So, ten books instead of the seven-eight books that were originally planned. But hey, none of this would have been possible if it weren't for the fact that you all enjoyed this soo much! So thank you for reading Back In My Days…**

Prologue: This…is really not good

~Kai's POV~

I groaned as I slowly woke up. I was lying on my stomach on a hard dirt covered surface, little Sensei just barely out of my reach. Debris from our ship surrounded us, and covered us somewhat. A pile of broken planks shifted and fell to the side as Cole stood up. "Is everyone ok?"

Jay crawled carefully out from underneath what appeared to be a maze of broken pipes. "I'm fine."

Zane's hand darted out from underneath a mattress. "I would like some help over here…"

Jay and Cole darted forward, grabbing his hand and pulling him out from underneath the mattress. "Where's Kai?"

"I'm over here!" I called out to them as I waved my hands in the air.

"Kai!" "Here, let us help you there." "Is little Sensei alright?"

At Zane's question, little Sensei sat up, his gaze sweeping through the area. "Where are we?"

"That is a good question. For now, we need to get Kai out from under this pile of junk and double check that none of us were hurt." Zane knelt down next to me, grabbing a hold of whatever was on top of me. "Cole? I need your assistance. This is too heavy for me alone."

"On it." Cole grabbed a hold of the thing and nodded to Zane. "On a count of three…earth…."

"Ice…"

"Lightning!" They heaved upwards, lifting the thing off of me.

~Nya's POV~

I stared absentmindedly at the far wall, only vaguely aware of Skylor ushering the last of the elemental masters into the abandoned warehouse. Father and Mother were with the other parents and Lloyd and Misako, all of them whispering quietly together about how depressing it was to lose our best fighters. Pixal was sitting in a far corner, too stunned to do anything, incapable of crying.

Closing my eyes, I reached once more to the bond between me and my brother, expecting to find nothing there… shock flooded me as a barrage of emotions, horror, fear, anger, frustration, and finally a deep sadness slammed into me. To make things even more interesting, they were coming from his side of the bond which meant that… "Kai is still alive."

"Wait…what?" Skylor blinked, clearly confused about what I had just said.

"Kai is still alive…I can sense him still! He's upset about something but I don't know what… I, I can't talk to him like I used to though. There's something blocking me…but I can still sense his emotions!" I curled my fingers into a small fist, even as a burst of humor flared up from his side…and it was directed at…someone else. "He isn't alone. But I can't tell who is with him. Some of them must have survived everything."

Tears of pure joy slid down my cheek as I tried to keep a hold of our bond. This was amazing and a really good sign...

~Kai's POV, rewind to before Nya discovered that he was still alive~

Cole tossed the last of the combination of steel pipes and broken wood planks to the side, finally freeing me. Except for one problem. "Um? Guys? Did you not uncover my legs?"

Zane frowned as he looked at me in confusion. "What are you talking about? Your legs are uncovered."

I felt panic rise up as I tilted my head up to look him in the eyes. "I can't feel them…"

Zane uttered a few choice words that I didn't know he knew, which also lead to Jay yelling at him that there was a kid there, as he bent down and helped me into a sitting position. "This isn't good…" He pulled my legs out in front of me, a frown on his face. Grabbing my foot, he began bending it towards my shin. "Can you feel that?"

"N…n…n...n...n.n. ." Fear was slipping in as I began to suspect what this meant.

Zane grimaced as he stopped and quickly scanned me. "It is like I fear it would be. You have broken your spine just right. You are paralyzed from the waist down."

I didn't know what to think about that. The first emotion that slammed into me was horror over the fact I couldn't walk anymore…then fear rose up as I wondered what good I would be in battle. Next was anger that Harumi, I wasn't going to blame Garmadon since he isn't in his right mind right now, would dare do this to me. All of my favorite things to do with my sister and brothers then came to mind, bringing with it a deep sense of frustration that I was now limited on how much I could actually help them. Tears finally slide down my face as depression finally set in.

Jay twitched slightly, uneasy to see me so upset. "Hey… Kai…it's ok…I mean…look on the positive side of things! You can now totally beat us at a staying still game!"

A snort escaped me as I fought the urge to laugh. Trust Jay to try and cheer me up over being the first ever really handicapped ninja. "Thanks Jay…I appreciate the thought."

Little Sensei walked over and placed a gentle hand on my left leg…it felt weird _not_ feeling that though. "Hmm, give it time. All things will become clearer given time."

"And I just got sage advice from someone that isn't even potty trained yet…" I grumbled under my breath out of annoyance. No sooner had I said that did a sudden burst of undiluted joy slammed into me…only it wasn't my own which meant that… "Nya is alright. I...can still sense her emotions."

"Man…if you can sense her emotions then you must have just sent her on a rollercoaster of emotions." Cole commented as he stepped behind me, his arms crossing across his chest.

 _Oops…_

 **A/N: Done! So, yeah…now Kai's paralyzed! And Nya doesn't quite understand what is going on but she can send Kai her emotions and Kai can send her his emotions… and he just really confused her with his emotions right then… but hey! He just found out that he is paralyzed from the waist down. See you all next time!**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! Time for Kai to surprise himself and his friends…and just so you know, I love Brutus! Continue reading to learn what I meant by that…**

Chapter One: Never let Kai get bored! Just…never.

I picked up some scraps that were lying close enough to me for me to pick them up, my fingers twitching. Cole was trying to keep Sensei busy, a frown on his face as he glanced back at us. "Zane, how's the radio coming along?"

Zane picked up some foil, attempting to make a makeshift radio. "It is coming along alright… just wish we weren't using scraps to do this."

Cole hummed in agreement, before calling to Jay. "How's the wheelchair for Kai coming?"

"Great! I found three of our kitchen chairs and Lloyd's old roller skates. Just need to figure out how to combine them together and such…it won't be super nice and someone has to push it…but it's better than nothing." Jay held up the aforementioned beat up rollerblades, a grin on his face as he eyed the miniature wheels.

Cole nodded, before looking at me. "Kai? What are you doing?"

"I'm bored!" I whined, knowing that I sounded pretty childish right then.

"I'm hungry!" Sensei whined as he tugged on the bottom of Cole's shirt, his sleeves having been ripped off sometime during the almost dying experience we just had.

Cole rubbed his hand over his face, exhaustion flooding him. "Zane? If I take Sensei to find food, can you keep an eye on these two?"

"Of course." Zane glanced over at the stuff I was filling my lap with. "I am beginning to wonder if Kai is bored, or if he is just missing his sister."

Jay sighed loudly at that, the mention of his girlfriend dragging him down immediately. "I for sure miss her…and Lloyd…and my parents…actually I miss everyone."

"I am _bored_. I guess I miss Nya a little, but I'm mentally connected to her…so…yeah." I twisted a bolt onto one of metal slabs I had managed to snag.

"You don't really miss her, I mean, you still do…but you can guess at what's going on via her emotions." Jay summed up as he took the wheels off of the skates.

Zane suddenly lifted a hand up to signal for us to be quiet. We fell silent, my fingers still messing with the scraps I was playing with, as we listened to the radio he was building crackle to life.

"… _. Waylay….Mark….waylay….mark…"_ I frowned as I realized something that was off with the transmission.

"Um? Guys?" I timidly tried to get their attention, my fingers flying ever so faster with the scraps.

"Not now Kai. What do you think they mean by any of that?" Jay waved me off as he turned to face Zane.

Zane worriedly readjusted the radio, trying to get a better signal. "I am not entirely sure…but I think I know what they mean about waylay and mark… but it is hard to tell since it is so horribly broken up."

"Guys?! The transmission isn't coming from Ninjago! There's a group of people nearby that are talking into what I presume is walkie-talkies and I can hear _everything_. We need to move now! They're planning an ambush for us!" I curled my fingers tightly, using my fire to wield the metal pieces together.

"What!?" Zane and Jay whipped around to stare at me horrified, before Jay began a full blown freak out. "But I haven't finished building you a semi-functional wheelchair and you can't walk!"

The words had barely left his mouth when a mysterious fog rolled in, obscuring each other from view. A minute later, I heard Zane cry out in alarm. My heart nearly skipped a beat as Jay called after Zane, trying to figure out where he went, only for him to suddenly cry out in alarm as well. I continued messing with the metal scraps, panic flooding me as I took a deep breath. "Guys!? This better not be a trick! You know how much I hate being tricked! Guys!? Please…." I doubted they could hear my terrified whisper of please, since I was the only one with sharp hearing in our little group.

Just then, unfamiliar voices began to float around me. "What about this one?"

"I say leave him. You heard the others, he can't move on his own!"

"But that would be wrong! We can't leave him to die!"

"Then let's take him with. We can keep him separate from the others, easily enough."

Panic bloomed inside of me as I curled my fingers around what I was holding, my voice panicked as I spoke up. "No! Please, keep me with my brothers! We won't cause any trouble!" _Unless you turn out to be a threat against our lives…then you will regret capturing us._

"Brothers? Do Oni even understand the concept of family?"

A minute later, everything went black….

…

I woke up to find my little project that really was cause I was bored lying near me, just in reach. I appeared to be lying in a cell of sorts…by myself. Pain stabbed through me as I worried about where Zane and Jay could possibly. Pushing myself up with my elbows, I sat up, before reaching over and grabbing my legs with my hands, pulling them over the edge of the cot I was on. Picking up my project, I started to fiddle with it again, noting for being just a mess of scraps it appeared to be taking shape.

" **You seem pretty obsessed with that thing you are building there young one."**

I snapped my head up, startled that a dragon would actually talk to me…or be in here of all places. **"What are you doing in here? Shouldn't you be outside?"**

A loud snort escaped the dragon, before an angry growl rippled from the mysterious dragon's throat. **"Of course I would be if I could! I am like you, a prisoner against my will. My name is Slab. What is yours young one?"**

I leaned my head back against the cool rock wall behind me. **"My name is Kai. I am a ninja, not a dragon…but I have always understood your kind. It drives my brothers up the wall sometimes. Slab sounds like it is an earth dragon name."**

" **It is. You are intelligent aren't you? I am curious about what you mean by ninja though. I have never heard of them before."**

" **We fight for justice… and we each have different elemental powers. My brother, Cole, he has earth powers. My sister has water powers though."** I could feel myself relax, my fingers twitching as I continued messing with the scraps. **"Besides that, I am not intelligent. That would be my brother Zane, and his girlfriend, Pixal. She's not a full blown ninja, but she's still one of us."** I felt a pang of sadness, realizing for the first time being comfortable with knowing that Nya was ok was hugely different than missing her and the others. Especially the others. I had no way of knowing if they were ok at all.

Tears streamed down my face, just as the mess of scraps in my lap suddenly came to life. My eyes widened in surprised as I stared at what appeared to be a little furry brown monkey with white and black spots looking around the cell on my lap. "What did I just do!? I'm gonna need a name for you now, don't I?"

 **A/N: Done! Um, yeah. They left Kai alone and he made a new friend and somehow built a working robot. He doesn't know how he did that last bit though. He just know has a furry little monkey to keep him company. Wait till you see his personality, I love it so far…if it goes the way it does in my head.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! Um, yeah… this is going to be interesting. Brutus is going to reveal that he has quite the personality…and someone asked about Roadkill, she is still around. Pretend that she was present during the prologue. Roadkill is alive and well and is helping the resistance beat up the members of SoG. Eh he, I just haven't written her in recently…sorry. She is just a background character along with Koko.**

Chapter Two: Brutus shines forth…

I pressed my hand against the chains that were attached to the wall and my left leg. The metal instantly melted away, a scorched smell rising up from the puddle of melted metal. I glanced up at the cell door, wondering how I was supposed to get all the way over there. I had to move fast, since I could feel that the cot I was sitting on was crumbling away from underneath me. I just loved having out of control powers. Pushing myself off of the cot, I crashed down hard onto the ground. Dragging myself forward, I inched my way to the door.

Brutus, as I had decided to call my robotic monkey friend, had left to find the others and bring them over to rescue me a little while ago. Panting, I grasped the edge of the cell door, using it as leverage to pull myself up into a sitting position. Sweat beaded my forehead, letting me know that dragging myself across the First Realm was not an option. I released my hold on the cell bar that I was holding, watching it crumble to dust. Make that I really love having out of control powers. I ran my fingers across the part of the bars I could reach, watching as all of them crumbled to dust. **I need to get to my brothers. I have lost control of my elemental powers and need them to counteract me.** I really hoped that Slab was still there to hear what I just said.

I glanced back to see a long scorch mark on the ground from where the cot was at, to where I was lying against the ground. I pressed my hand against the firm ground, watching as tiny tendrils of smoke curled around my fingers. I might as well as give these idiots a bigger reason to realize their mistake than they needed.

"Kai!" Jay stumbled into my cell right then, looking as if someone had just shot a whole lot of lasers at him.

A happy screech tore through the air as Brutus jumped down and crawled onto my arm. "What happened to you?!"

Jay opened and closed his mouth several times, clearly uncertain on what to tell me. Zane stepped forward, quickly scooping me up. "We don't have time to explain anything. We need to get out of here! That and that monkey has laser eyes."

I looked down at Brutus, now highly concerned. "Did I give you lasers? Cause I don't remember doing that… and I told you to find Jay and Zane and bring them here…not attack Jay!" I scolded my new pet.

"What…that is the thing you were building when you were bored!?" Cole appeared wearing a horrible disguise and covered in pies.

"Yes…his name is Brutus. And what happened to you?" I was now getting the feeling that I had missed out on something.

"Brutus kept pulling pies out of nowhere and throwing them at me." Cole glared at the realistic robot that I had somehow built.

Sensei, still a little kid and wearing the exact same disguise as Cole, pointed to the monkey on my arm. "Soo, if we turn our backs on you when you're bored you build robotic animals to entertain yourself?"

"No…I just by chance built a monkey this time around." I stubbornly reached a hand up to grasp Brutus.

Excited screeches escaped him as he began to slap at my fingers. Zane rolled his eyes, before making a sprint for it. "Let's discuss this later. Right now we need to get out of here!"

The others quickly fell in step with him, instinct kicking in. We were friends…we were a team….we were brothers.

~Back in Ninjago, Nya's POV~

I tightened my grip on Blaze as a flurry of emotions flashed through me. The emotions were all similar, which was good and kept me from nearly starting in surprise, but still. Why was Kai feeling contentment, strength, and belonging all at once? The only time that she could think of was when he was telling her about the others for the first time.

"Nya? Are you alright?" Mother placed a warm hand on my shoulder, concern creasing her brow.

Shaking my head, I went back to gently stroking my cat. "Yeah. Fine. Just trying to guess why Kai is feeling certain emotions right now."

"If you say so." Mother wrapped her arms around me in a brief hug, before leaving to discuss something with Edna.

I swallowed hard as I glanced over at Mistaké, who turned out not to be just the old tea lady that Sensei always bought tea from, but rather the Oni Spy of legend, and Lloyd. The two of them appear to be having a disagreement on something. Though I didn't know what it was about. And didn't care to be more precise.

I just wanted my brother and boyfriend back. And their friends. And Sensei. Was that too much for one girl to ask for?

~Back in the First Realm, Kai's POV~

Zane dumped me on the cave floor, before leaning back, working kinks out of his back. "Kai…you are heavier than you look."

"Sorry." I shrugged, knowing that I really didn't have any control over that.

"We need to discuss something called whether or not a certain, eh hm, _robot_ gets to stay with us or not." Jay glared at Brutus, who responded by shooting lasers out of his eyes at him.

Jay jumped backwards to avoid the laser fire, while shooting me a withering look. I shrugged again as I grabbed Brutus, holding him still. "That's easy. We keep him. He'll be a great help when we get back to Ninjago."

Instant groans, even as Sensei shook his head. "Brutus doesn't seem to really like the rest of us….especially Cole and Jay."

As if to prove a point, Brutus pulled a pie out of thin air and threw it at Cole. I groaned, as I fumbled with him, trying to find his off switch. "Give me a break. This is the first time I actually built something instead of destroying it. Uh…I appear to not have given him an off switch…"

"Kai!"

This really was going to be fun, wasn't it?

 **A/N: Done! So, yeah. Brutus likes picking on Jay and Cole; and Roadkill is fine. Nya has her cat still. Um, can't think of anything else. Kai forgot something called an off switch…and no one really likes Brutus, though Kai does make a great point. They can use him once they get back in Ninjago.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello! So… let's see how well a paralyzed ninja can survive in the First Realm. Oh! RandomDragon, I rather liked something you mentioned in your review. I will incorporate it…later. First I want to see how long till Kai figures out that he can do it. And, yeah. I also just realized that I never advertised my new story;** **You want me to do what now?** **It's a Ninjago Movie verse…with me in it. Only I have never seen the movie before so this is going to be interesting… yeah.**

Chapter Three: What is the definition of a Ninja?

I stirred awake grudgingly, rubbing sleep from my eyes. Brutus was snoring softly on my chest, his own little mechanical chest rising and falling in synch to each breath that he took. Careful not to disturb him too much, I pushed myself up onto my elbows, scanning the cave we had claimed as our own shelter the night before.

Zane was crouched at the entrance, standing guard as the others slept soundly behind him. Lifting Brutus off of my chest, I carefully sat him on the ground next to me. "So, do you want to switch out the watch right now, or later?"

Zane snapped his head back to look at me, surprise flashing in his eyes. "Kai… you can't take the watch. It goes against everything that we work for. I am sorry, but I cannot allow a civilian take a turn keeping watch."

"What are you talking about?! I am a ninja!" I was really confused, and frightened on what his choice of words meant. I mean…they wouldn't kick me off the team would they?

Zane turned to face the cave opening, not answering my outburst. Cole stood up, before walking over to Zane, mumbling something about fresh air. Stopping next to Zane, he quickly bent over and whispered something in his ear.

"Zane…we had all agreed on not telling him that he is off the team until we are home safe!" Cole hissed so softly that only my enhanced hearing allowed me to hear what he said.

I felt my heart sink, tears threatening to overcome me. Fighting back a sob, I spoke up, my voice hoarse. "Guys…sensitive ears, remember? I can hear you…"

Cole had the decency to look embarrassed, shifting around as he looked for something to use as an excuse on why he just tried to talk about me behind my back in front of me. Zane bit his bottom lip, before turning to face Sensei. "Sensei? I sense that you are just pretending to be asleep. We need to discuss what we need to do to get back to Ninjago."

Sensei popped up, his eyes wide with awareness. "Hmm, is Jay awake?"

"Yeah…kinda hard to stay asleep when Kai yelled at Zane." Jay rolled over to look over at us, worry creasing his brow.

I glared at him, before looking down at my hands. I need a problem on how to prove my worth as a ninja to the others. _Maybe I can still fight using my sword? No, the locals took that away from me when they captured us._

"Why do I have to carry Kai?" Cole's voice cut into my thoughts, bringing me back to the present.

Zane rolled his eyes as he folded his arms. "Because…you have super strength. The rest of us don't."

"If it's just gonna be a problem you can leave me here…" I interjected, annoyed that the people I considered family thought of me as more of a burden. "I'll have Brutus to keep me company."

"Kai, no! That's too dangerous!" Zane protested as he realized that I was still there…as if I could go somewhere by myself.

I snorted as I crossed my arms. "So? From what I heard, I'll just slow you guys down anyways. You seem to think you're better off without me." I made a mental note that I could use this to my advantage. They couldn't kick me off the team if I saved them from the crazy locals!

Unease rippled through the group as they conversed with each other. I very carefully blocked out what they were saying, not wanting to know how they felt about having a so called civilian with them in a dangerous situation.

I ran a finger down Brutus's spine, waiting for their response. Finally, they broke up, looking slightly displeased with their decision.

"Fine…you can stay…but we will be coming back for you! We won't leave you behind as your friends. We'll scout ahead each morning, come back in the afternoon and move you to our new camp site. Wherever that ends up being at." Cole dragged his hand across his face, glancing over at the others.

Well, at least they weren't completely abandoning me…though that probably has more to do with my powers than our friendship like they claimed it was. No problem…if everything goes according to plan, I won't be here anymore by the time they come back for me.

Now I just have to wait for them to leave and then I can drag myself out of here…

~Three Hours Later, Jay's POV~

This was not good…not good at all! I struggled as the Dragon Hunters loaded us into a giant cage, talking about using us for bait to capture a dragon. I felt panic rise up as the smallest of sparks dance along my fingertips.

Leaning forward suddenly, Zane pressed a cold hand against mine. "Jay…calm down. We need to think clearly here…"

"Think clearly?! Oh, I'm thinking clearly alright! Kai is the only one of us that isn't captured and the dude is crippled! We're doomed!" i dramatically flung my hands into the air, whacking an unsuspecting Cole in the face.

Sensei sat down on the cage's dirt floor, his expression blank for once. "So…we're doomed unless Kai can figure out a way, by himself to control his powers…and bring himself clear out here…miles from where we left him."

"See? Even Sensei says we're doomed!" I whined as I slunk to the floor.

Zane winced, wishing that there was a way to be sure that we weren't in fact doomed. "We don't know that for sure…"

~Meanwhile back where they left Kai, Kai's POV~

I didn't think about it…I figured if it worked with Brutus it would work with this as well…I hope. If not then I had sent Brutus to gather any and all material he could find for nothing. My fingers twitched as I tied the thin peace of wire together, keeping the bent branch in place against the straight metal pole. Yeah…I didn't see how it was going to actually work. That was until I noticed that nothing was burning around me and the thing I was holding was taking form…slowly but surely.

Finally, I pulled my hands back, examining the wheelchair that I had just made. It looked similar to Mr. Borg's wheelchair, only with way more unidentified buttons on the arms. Now for the tricky part. "Brutus? Gorilla mode. I need you to hold the chair still while I drag myself into it."

With a very happy screech, Brutus began to morph into a giant gorilla. We had discovered that part of his programming when he had used it to move me to a safer location after nearly being discovered. I couldn't wait to show Jay that little fun fact about him!

Grasping the arms of the chair, I hauled myself up into it. Well, I attempted to haul myself up into it. Groaning, I collapsed to the ground, staring at the chair. This was harder than it looked. "Um? Brutus? Would you mind helping me out here?"

Brutus removed one hand to scoop me up, dumping me easily into the chair. "Thank you. You can turn back to normal now." Brutus shrunk back to his normal size, scampering onto my shoulder. I glanced down at the controls, my brow furrowing with thought. "Now I just need to figure this out…" I pushed a bright green triangle shaped button. I ended up holding on for dear life as rocket boosters sent us tearing across the First Realm.

Well, I wanted to travel faster and more efficiently without help. I succeeded on that. Just not the way I had imagined…

 **A/N: Done! So, yeah… Kai isn't with the others and they need help. Also, Kai is figuring out that there is more to his out of control powers than what he had originally thought. And Jay is going to love it when Kai orders Brutus to use gorilla mode in front of him! Don't you all love Brutus? And now Kai's high tech wheelchair… oh boy. This is going to be fun!**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello! Time for Kai to accidently… I mean… totally did that on purpose rescue the others… yeah. The Firstbourne needed to know where to find the captive dragons somehow…..**

 **RandomDragon thank you for the new inside joke amongst the Ninjas…**

Chapter Four: It's a Ninja in a Rocket Chair!

I eventually managed to shove the bright red triangle shaped button that was right next to the green, definitely do not touch, triangle button. Instantly we stopped moving. Rubbing my hands over my face, I glanced down at Brutus, who appeared to have his fur sticking up on end.

"Ok…I'll just make sure that no one ever pushes that button. Uh…Brutus? Can you let go?" I pried his clinging fingers off of my shirt.

" **What is this…a Hunter in my territory?! Be gone thee… thou hath injured too many of my children to come anywhere near me without repercussions."** I snapped my head up, to find a large female dragon that looked nothing like any dragon I had ever seen before. She had thick mud red scales and two long sharp black horns rising from the top of her head, as she glared down at me with pure fury.

I decided to let her know that I can understand her language and am quite fluent in it…also I am no hunter. **"I am not a Dragon Hunter. They have captured my brothers and I will all we want is to find a way back home. Please…I don't mean you any harm. I am trying to figure out how my new mode of transportation works and stumbled on you by accident. I really should just leave and locate my brothers and our mentor before they get too worried."** I raised my arms up in surrender, calmly hoping that she would by it.

" **Thou smell of my child Slab… but not of Slab's blood. And know our language…interesting."** She tilted her head in puzzlement.

"Slab is the name of the dragon that was locked up near me. I never could figure out where exactly Slab was being held. **My name is Kai. My brothers that are with me are Cole, Zane, and Jay. Our mentor is Sensei Wu…youngest son of the First Spinjitzu Master."** I quickly introduced myself, deciding that she'll tell me her name if I did that.

She titled her head down to rub the tip of her snout against my hair. **"First Spinjitzu Master… yes I remember him well. We built the Dragon Armor together many years ago before we realized that our desire to end the war was for naught and he left to build his own realm. My name is Firstbourne…I am also known as the Mother for all Dragons."**

I smiled at that, before titling my head to the ground in a sign of respect. **"Brutus and I really should get going…however…I know where the general area where the Hunters are keeping their captives…and since they are your children apparently…"**

Firstbourne snorted, understanding gleaming in her eyes. **"Yes…yes. We need to rescue my children. I like your spirit Kai. The fire burns brightly inside of you…though you appear to not have figured out how to balance it out thyself."**

I frowned at that, reaching to use the joystick to maneuver myself to lead the way back to that horrid place. I'm a ninja and elemental master…both of those indicated that I was supposed to have a soft part for the magnificent creatures. **"What do you mean by that? That I need to balance myself? Isn't that what my brothers and sister are for?"**

Firstbourne hissed in surprise, before shaking her head at me. **"Thou still have a lot to learn apparently…"**

…..

I stopped a few feet from the camp, silently cursing all the bad luck in the world. My brothers and mentor were trapped inside of a cage in the midst of everything. Turning to face Firstbourne, I pointed to my family. **"They have my brothers and mentor. What do we do?"**

" **I have no idea. I believe that they will be safe for now, my children on the other hand…"** Firstbourne growled softly as she nodded to where a wind dragon was straining fruitlessly at his chains.

I nodded in agreement, noting in my mind that by the looks of things, they still had the ability to use their elemental powers to break out once the Hunters lowered their guard around them. **"You're right. Come on, let's break some dragons out!"** I glanced down at the camp, before smirking. **"I'll provide the distraction. You break the chains and get them out of here. Sounds like a plan?"**

Firstbourne titled her head, before snorting. **"That will work, though I am unsure if thou canst handle such a request. Thou hath not left thine chair at all since we meet and yet, your brethren do not hath a chair with them."**

I flinched at that, before scratching the back of my neck. **"I know… but I have to try. Unlike my brethren…and just about everyone else I know… I cannot walk due to an injury to my back. I can't even stand! However…I do have rocket boosters on my chair so I can use that to zip around the camp quickly. Hopefully that will get their attention."**

Firstbourne glanced at me, sadness flashing in her eyes upon hearing that I couldn't walk. **"Thou needs to find thine full true potential soon then, rather than later."**

"My what now?" I spluttered out in English, even though I wasn't sure if she could understand it at all. Shaking my head, I quickly pushed the green triangle button, activating my rocket boosters.

Zooming off, I managed to maneuver myself pretty high into the sky, circling the camp from above. From how high up I was it looked like a small speck on the ground below. Good…that means that I'll look like a speck to them. Taking in a deep breath, I glanced down at the many buttons on my consoles. Now reach one should draw their attention?

"I spy with my little eye…a bird. Think its Falcon?" Jay's voice reached me suddenly, though it was faint.

I glanced down and tried to determine what it was he was seeing…before realizing that there were no birds; just me in the sky. Annoyed, I spotted a red button that was shaped like a missile. Hoping that it could alert my idiot of a brother, that unfortunately was in a good position to go from like a brother to me to an actual we are brothers, that it was no bird that he was looking at, I pushed the button. Apparently when people say never push the red button…they mean it. An actual missile launcher popped out of nowhere, ready for me to aim it. Figuring that would do nicely for a distraction, I aimed it at the weirdo that appeared to be ordering the others around. Pressing the button again, I fired it at him.

"That is no bird! It must be a plane!" Cole cried out, his voice slightly louder than Jay's, but not by much. I am highly suspecting that I can only hear them due to my sensitive ears.

I sighed, before adding more power to my rocket boosters and zooming over them quickly, chasing the guards away from the cage they were in. "No! It's a ninja in a rocket chair! Get it straight guys…to think you call yourselves my brothers…"

"Kai?!" Apparently they weren't expecting me to literally fly in on a wheelchair with rocket boosters.

I chuckled, before finishing up chasing the guards…did I mention that I was pushing random buttons to figure out what they did the entire time? Yeah… the bright, bright purple one did rapid fire automatic machine guns, yes plural…it had two, and the green button that reminded me of a spider web was for a net launcher. I also ordered Brutus to go Gorilla Mode. Jay and Cole's dismayed groaning was worth it…way more than the idiots I was scaring off screaming like little girls. Oh! I also figured out that the white button turned the entire chair and whoever was on it invisible! Totally awesome.

Swinging down to park neatly next to the others, they had taken advantage of my presence to break out, I grinned up at them. "I got bored while you were gone…on the bright side, I now know what everything does!"

"Wait…you came out here without knowing what all your new wheelchair can do!?" Yep…this was going to be awesome.

Firstbourne flew over to us, a low growl escaping her. **"We need to leave** _ **now**_ **."**

 **A/N: Done! Um, yeah…Kai wasn't really thinking about the others, just the dragons. Um, also any guesses on what Firstbourne meant by Kai needs to unlock his FULL true potential? Whacks brain for something else to say… uh, I could have posted this yesterday but I literally hit writer's block right when after they left to go rescue the dragons. So, I am really sorry about that.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello! Uh…now would be a good time to meet Faith, right? Yeah…right. Uh…great that's gonna be interesting. Firstbourne also will be offering to train Kai on how to unlock his full true potential. I really hope I actually got this….**

Chapter Five: More Surprises Coming Your Way…

I stopped suddenly, just noticing that Jay was trying to pull a lever that was still untouched by me next to my left elbow. "Jay… please don't."

Jay pouted, dropping his hands away from it. "But Kai! You haven't tested it yet! What if it's helpful like all the other buttons?" Brutus screeched at him in annoyance, lasers shooting out of his eyes. Yanking his hands away from the wheelchair, he yelped loudly. "Brutus! We're on the same side!"

I rolled my eyes, before glancing nervously at it. Maybe Jay was right… we needed to know what it did. Sighing, I reached over and flipped the lever. "I hate it when your right." I frowned when nothing appeared to happen. The wheelchair shook a little, but that was it and it lasted for no longer than five seconds exactly.

"Whoa! That lever makes it so that you have a good sized platform sticking out of the back for the rest of us to ride on!" Cole exclaimed as he gawked at something behind me.

I rolled my eyes, before moving the joystick forward. Instantly, my wheels begun to turn as my wheelchair moved away. "If you want a ride, I recommend hoping on before I get too far."

Everyone moved to leap onto the platform, while I continued driving along. As soon as everyone was aboard, I activated my rocket boosters, zooming off at a way too fast speed. I kept going straight until I heard a now very familiar voice call out to me. **"Kai! Stop!"**

I slammed down onto the red triangle button, turning off my rocket boosters instantly. Cole tapped me on the shoulder, confusion crossing his features. "Why did you stop?"

"Firstbourne asked me to. Before you ask, Firstbourne is the name of the Mother of All Dragons." I stated calmly as I waited for her to land in front of me. I instantly tensed upon seeing one of the Hunters sitting on top of her. He was wearing a large black metal hat, and matching armor. He had one large red mechanical eye, and one small dark brown eye. His skin appeared to be ghostly pale with what little we could see, and he was carrying a weapon that appeared to be a cross between a gun and a harpoon.

Brutus screeched at the unexpected visitor, scrambling over me to get behind me with the others. **"Firstbourne…why do you have one of the enemy with you!?"** I forgot that my brethren only knew that I understood Dragonese and didn't realize that I speak it also.

"Whoa there! You _speak_ Dragonese?! I thought you just understood it!" They spoke in unison, making me roll my eyes at them.

"Yes…I speak Dragonese… I was always careful to do so when you guys weren't around to hear me…" I counted down from three ninja style for the whack I knew was coming.

Sure enough the second I thought earth, Cole slapped me in the head. "Idiot…that's something that we would really appreciate knowing!"

I stuck my tongue out at him, which made the dragon hunter burst out laughing. Startled, I whipped around and stared at her in surprise. "Did you just…laugh?"

"Yes." The hunter removed his gear, revealing that he was in fact a female with two small dark brown eyes, not one. Also, she had pitch black hair piled up in a bun, and a few scars slashing across her face.

"Oh good…now we know to just surrender to her since there is no way we will be able to beat her at her own game." Jay muttered darkly under his breath.

She frowned, before shaking her head. "My name is Faith. The hunters know me as Heavy Metal and don't realize that I am female." Pausing, she glanced over at Firstbourne, who snorted softly as she nudged her forward. Smiling, she turned to face us. "You can trust me. I was working undercover for Mo…Firstbourne here. I have no desire to attack and hurt dragons."

I blinked as I caught onto the fact that she almost called Firstbourne mother, meaning that there must be some sort of history between the two. Fighting to keep my face blank, I glanced back at the others. "We need to keep going. Possibly not as fast as before, but still. We're sitting ducks out here."

Nods of agreement rippled through our small group, before Firstbourne growled out something that turned my blood to ice. **"I must needeth to train the one called Kai. Much to learn thou still hath to do."**

Faith glanced over at Firstbourne, before turning to face me. "You must be special. She usually doesn't take on someone to train unless she believes there is something that they have, that they don't know that they have."

I rubbed my forefinger and thumb against my forehead. "Great…you understand her as well…and are speaking in riddles!"

Faith shook her head, before turning to face Sensei. "Is it true that you are the Son of the First Spinjitzu Master?"

Sensei nodded, having somehow turned into a young teen during our conversation. "Yes…I am. My name is Wu; I have an older brother named Garmadon."

With that he started to have a conversation with her about Ninjago, while we continued to walk along…well. I was carrying everyone that had two legs while Firstbourne strolled along next to me. I bit back a laugh as I noted to make sure someone took a picture of this for me to show to Nya. She would never believe me, bond or no bond.

….

I fidgeted over the lack of poorly connected chains holding me down. Firstbourne was in hiding, while Faith, disguised as Heavy Metal, chatted with two more Hunters. My brethren and mentor were poorly clasped in chains. The two hunters, one of which Faith had identified as Muzzle, while the other one was Daddy No Legs, walked over to help 'secure us'.

Daddy No Legs glanced over at me, a frown on his face. "Why didn't you tie that one up? Everything points to him being more dangerous than the others…didn't ya see what he did to the cell we locked him in before?"

Faith faltered; her disguised voice haltering. "Uh…yes I did see it…it looked like the work of an outsider in my opinion…"

"Heavy Metal…Iron Baron said that if any of us catch them we're to knock that one out and place him in our heaviest chains." Daddy No Legs hissed, even as Muzzle nodded in agreement.

Faith stiffened, especially as they moved forward to do what it was that they mentioned. I felt panic build up in me, even as Brutus hissed threateningly at them. Leaping forward, Faith knocked them out, quickly gesturing at the others. "Quick! Tie them up! We have to get out of here! _**NOW!**_ "

Maybe we can leave this Realm in one piece…well. The others leave in one piece. I was already broken as is.

 **A/N: Done! Um, yeah…took me a few days to write this chapter…mainly cause I didn't feel like writing it… sorry? Ok…in I changed my username. It's now Traveling Authors. I also have two stories going on there. Heroes From the Dust By Mark Gesei is the new name for my first story on there, and I like the name and will not be changing it…and the other one is Princess of the Wild By Skyla Talon. Again, both of these are underneath Traveling Authors over at . So far…I have two stories and a total of one review…by RandomDragon2.0… *thuds head against the table* Heroes From the Dust is over in the sci-fi section now and Princess of the Wild is over in the Fantasy section, though it does have some sci-fi references.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello! *whacks head against the table* Ow. That didn't work. I am beginning to think updating two time travel stories back to back is a bad idea. I struggle to keep my mind on the one without it going to the other… great… give me a while and I can handle this…I think. *Scratches head in puzzlement* What was supposed to be happening in this chapter again? Let's see here… I need the Firstbourne to start training Kai….and um… oh looks like this episode had a fight between the ninja and the dragon hunters….and um, they won. I mean the ninjas won…and Sensei admits to lying about the location…and they discover…but that isn't important to this AU. I think I got it…**

Chapter Six: Beginning of a New Training…Training for… Blessed of the Phoenix?

I glanced around the skull covered graveyard, unease flooding me. We had just barely escaped the Dragon Hunters, slipping in here unseen….we hope. According to Faith this is the territory of the Oni. I pressed my fingers together, glancing over at the others. Faith has been placed in charge of arming them and teaching how to use the various weapons of this realm. Firstbourne watched her proudly for a few minutes, before coming towards me.

" **Time for your first lesson. Now then please follow me."** Firstbourne walked over, flicking her tail at me by way of beckoning. I groaned, before wheeling myself over to where she was settling down at. She peered over at me with minor interest, before nodding to a…pebble sitting on the ground? **"Try to bring that rock to life."**

" **That's it… its official. You've lost it. I am not Cole. I am Kai. And rocks…can't come to life. not possible."** I growled out, throwing my hands in the air out of exasperation.

Firstbourne glared at me, thumping her tail loudly against the ground. **"You will do as I say. I am the Firstbourne dragon...Blessed of the Phoenix. And you are also blessed of the Phoenix. But the training you have had is incompetent…"**

"Hey! Sensei trained me…and he is right over there!" I jabbed a finger in the direction of Sensei and the others.

" **Yes…well. He clearly didn't train you how to control being a Blessed of the Phoenix."** She sniffed as she looked down at me. **"Now…close your eyes and concentrate all of your energy into the rock."**

I grumbled under my breath as I did as she said. Well, I closed my eyes. I had no idea what she meant by 'concentrate your energy into the rock'. I listened to the gentle breathing coming from her…and to the others conversation with Faith.

"Now then… just point the tip where you want to hit it…and release. Good job guys! You almost hit the target there." Faith's voice chirped happily, I could distantly hear the sound of her patting someone on the back.

"Great…shouldn't we be hitting the targets? I mean, come on! We're ninja! We've been trained in all manners of weapons. Why is hitting a target with a bow and arrow so hard?" jay complained loudly, his voice filled with bitterness.

Footsteps sounded, by the sounds of things it was Zane. A minute later, Zane quietly spoke up. "None of us really did much with the bow and arrow. We were more close combat fighting so we picked weapons that worked best up close. My shruikens could be considered a distance weapon… but I didn't throw them very often."

Grumbles escaped the others, before Sensei spoke up. "Clearly we need to work on using these long distance weapons. Rely too much on close up combat will be our downfall if we don't do something different when we get back home."

Groans escaped my brethren, which unfortunately made me snap. Snapping my eyes open, I turned to face them. "Sensei is right. Garmadon isn't the same guy that we all know and trust anymore. He's been resurrected without any of his dragon or human blood in him. Just pure Oni. He knows how we fight. We need to take him by surprise. We need to take the SoGs by surprise! We can't do that if we're unwilling to learn how to use long distance weapons!" I paused, taking in a deep calming breath as I rolled over to where they were standing.

Firstbourne frowned, staring after me in surprise. **"How did you hear all of that from clear over here? Dragons are known for their sharp hearing and I barely heard anything."**

I rolled my eyes skyward, before glancing back at her. **"I have more sensitive ears than my brethren and Sensei. Actually most people don't have as sharp of hearing as me. I'm just unique that way…"** I turned my attention back to the others, eyeing the roughly hewn bows that they were holding. "Give me one. I'll attempt it and we'll keep going till we get this right." Zane handed me his bow silently.

I blinked in surprise as I felt the warmth of my fire stirring inside of me. But no, I didn't want to burn this bow up. Grabbing an arrow, I notched it and aimed at the makeshift target on the clear other side of the clearing. Taking in a deep, calming breath, I closed my eyes as I pulled the string back tight…

Warmth surged briefly through me as I concentrated on what I needed, slash wanted. The arrow to hit the target. Releasing the string, I listened to the arrow whistle through the air, before hearing a loud thud.

"Impossible!" "I've never seen anything like _that_ before!" "The arrow just…it was as if it were alive!" "Impressive. Perhaps Kai should take up the bow and arrow?"

Puzzled, I opened my eyes to find the arrow buried deep into the bull's eye. "Did I just do that?"

Shaking her head, Firstbourne looked down at me. **"I said to concentrate your energy into the pebble. Not the arrow. Though that was interesting and I have never seen anyone do that before. You just made an arrow that can never miss the mark."**

"Ok…maybe there is something you teach me…" I mumbled as I lifted my hand up, the arrow flying back out of the target and into my hand. "Cool."

"Seriously Kai? Cool? I give up with you." Cole flung his hands dramatically into the air, scoffing loudly.

I rolled my eyes, even as Jay spoke up. "I think after time traveling as often as he has, he is used to the odd and weird and thus is immune to it."

"Hey! I only time traveled…hold on…when I met Sensei… that time when Garmadon made a time portal… and of course when we were fighting the time twins… so there! Three times! Ah!"

They all crossed their arms, giving me a do you hear yourself look. Faith arched an eyebrow as she tilted her head to the side. "You…do hear yourself, right? I mean. Time travel isn't normal and shouldn't be talked about casually."

"Eh. Welcome to our life. Where the weird and impossible is normal." We shrugged, not seeing the big deal.

 **A/N: Done! Ehehehe. So yeah, Kai just basically brought an arrow to life… which is pretty cool. Now do I give it a personality or not… hope you all enjoyed this little tidbit, lots of things are happening now, don't you agree?**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello! I am not concentrating at all on any of my stories. Sorry about that… let's go get Faith and Wu captured and deal with what comes after that. Kai still needs to do some training. Also, I am making it so that he has made a full quiver of alive arrows.**

Chapter Seven: When some of us Gets Captured…

I watched lazily as twenty or so arrows flew around the air, putting on a show for us. Jay was mumbling in his sleep, all the while cuddling his nunchucks. Cole groaned as he rolled over, thumping into Zane. Startled, Zane snapped his eyes open, sitting upright. Faith stifled a yawn as she walked over and promptly kicked Jay in the side.

"Get up. We need to get moving. Kai? Put your arrows away." Faith snapped as she shot a glare in his direction.

Cole and Jay both shot upwards upon hearing that, alarm flaring in their eyes. "Whoa there… since when did Kai have more than one enchanted arrow?"

I smiled innocently, even as exhaustion tried to claim me. "I couldn't sleep last night…so I made more. It really isn't that hard once I got the hang of it."

Instant groans. Sensei rubbed sleep from his eyes as he wandered over to where we were gathering. "What's going on?"

"The Hunters are following our trail. We need to get moving. **Mother? A little help over here?"** Faith smirked when my brothers and mentor dropped their mouths open in shock.

Firstbourne slipped over, snorting at their expressions. **"Faith is correct… we must be going."**

" **How is she your daughter? She is not a dragon."** I asked as I wheeled over to the large all powerful dragon.

Faith sighed as she slipped past, her voice full of deep sadness and pain. "My birth parents abandoned me when I was not even a year old yet. I would be dead right now if it weren't for her."

"Oh…" I suddenly felt bad for asking. "You don't need to hide your relationship with Firstbourne with us. We understand adoptions very well…right Jay?"

Jay grumbled, crossing his arms in a huff. "Ok…we get it. My stupid, filthy rich, birth father didn't want me so they literally dumped me at a junkyard."

"And you would never trade Ed and Edna for anything, right?" Cole nudged him, even as Brutus began screeching incoherently.

Jay nodded in agreement, a huge smile, one of pure joy, crossed is features. "Aye. Ma and Pa are the best."

"No they're not…Dad is!" Cole joked as he darted up ahead, gently and playfully whacking Jay in the back of the head.

"Lou is not! Ma and Pa to the end of the earth and back!" Jay hollered as he gave chase.

Zane smiled cheekily as he quickly pulled the quarreling boys apart. "Now now… obviously Father was better than Lou, Ed and Edna."

The two boys glowered at him, before they both made the mistake of whacking him in the back of the head. Instant yelps of pain from both of them. Zane smirked as he continued to walk off. "That is what you get from trying to hit me."

I burst out laughing, before adding my two cents. "Mother and Father time traveled."

That drew several groans from them. Sensei shook his head, before walking past us. "My father created Ninjago."

We all stopped to stare at him. "Yep, he wins."

"Did you really had to make a competition out of that…wait. I thought you all were brothers? As in have the same parents?" Faith stopped walking, forcing us to stop and turn to face her.

Zane frowned as he crossed his arms. "Oh boy…I just realized how confusing that is too someone who doesn't know us personally. We are very close friends that refer to each other as brothers. We meant no confusion. Our deepest apologies."

"Yeah…what he said." Jay, Cole, and I spoke in perfect unison.

Faith opened her mouth just as an angry below rented the air. Eyes widening in horror, she spun around to look behind us. "Hunters. You have to get out of here now!" Firstbourne growled lowly, bristling as she glared at the hunters, before taking off into the sky. Faith glanced back at her, worry briefly creasing her brow. Shaking her head, she spoke lowly in a soft, hurried tone. "Go. In Mother's nest there is a set of armor there. It is called the dragon armor. It'll protect you…I think. The First Spinjitzu Master created it and rode on Mother many years ago, before he left for his own realm."

"Got it. Don't worry….they won't catch us!" We hurried forward, with me quickly pulling the lever that would expand the back of my wheelchair.

Brutus screeched loudly in my ear, shooting lasers at the hunters, not my fellow ninjas thankfully, even as Zane, Jay, and Cole hopped onto the back of my wheelchair.

"Kai! Hit it!" Zane barked as he shoved Jay and Cole down, giving Brutus a clear shot at the startled hunters.

I slammed my fist onto the button to activate the rocket boosters, determined to get away even as chains shot forward, wrapping around Sensei and Faith, pinning them. Yeah…I don't think that they will be joining us any time soon.

~Nya's POV~

I paced nervously around the small 'office' that we were using for the resistance. Technically, it was just a small corner of an abandoned warehouse. The door that was locked shut next to me was where we were holding Harumi prisoner…Dareth of all people inside with her to make sure she didn't escape. Not that she could. She would have to break down the door to get out of there. Unless…would she use the air vents? Blaze hissed suddenly, fur bristling as she pinned down the air vent at the end of the room.

Whipping out my weapons, I walked over to my cat, eyeing the air vent…just as it popped out of the wall. A minute later, Harumi crawled out of it. Scoffing, I placed the tip of my dagger at her nose. She froze, not having realized that I hadn't followed Skylor and Mystaké like Lloyd did.

"And what exactly did you do to Dareth?" I kept my voice low, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"What does it matter? Once I tell the Sons of Garmadon where your little hideout is at, you all will be arrested. Your little resistance won't last for long now that most of you are behind bars….and soon all of you will be there." Harumi scoffed as she tried to knock my hand away.

"Yeah…like I'm gonna let you do that!" Harumi smiled, a chill running down my back…even as Kai suddenly sent a large amount of pure, undiluted fear my direction.

I instinctively tensed, blacking out somewhat. A fuzzy image filled my mind's eye of a still young, but not an infant Sensei and some lady that I didn't know being captured by an angry looking group of people that again I didn't recognize.

 **A/N: Done! Um…yeah. That is one way to get everyone captured… and now… as Kai gets stronger in the First Realm, the more he can send Nya…though since she isn't training to become stronger, it'll always be on the fuzzy side. So yeah… no more resistance…and the ninjas really are by themselves…and Faith now has to figure out a way to rescue Sensei and herself while the ninjas discuss whether or not letting the cripple help them out is the best idea for all of them.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello! Don't wanna work on this right now…also warm weather here again so I'll be outside a lot and summer is coming up too. I'll let you know ahead of time on any family trips. (This year will most likely be camping trips and nothing like last year with the trip to Disneyland.) Now then…I believe I promised an argument between Kai and the others… that'll be fun!**

Chapter Eight: …We should listen to the Cripple.

I spun around to stare back the way we had came. "We need to go back for them. We can't leave them."

Jay glanced at the others, before looking at me. "Uh, you mean that _we_ have to go get the others, while _you_ wait here."

"Jay! I'm a ninja. Let me help! I was trained for this!" I protested loudly as I glowered at him.

Zane winced, before timidly speaking up. "Actually Jay has a very good point. You will just slow us down with your…predicament. I am soo sorry Kai."

"Cole?" I glanced over at the earth ninja, waiting for him to respond. Only he never did. Instead, he looked to the ground off to the side, guilt flashing across his features. "I see… need I remind you, out of all of us, have the most sensitive ears? Or who built a working high tech robot out of scraps? And I'm the one with the arrows!"

I stopped to take a breath, shaking from exerting myself. I released my grip on my armrests, collapsing back into my seat. Sweat dripped down my forehead as I stared at them. "Also…do I need to remind you that I need you all to stay balanced?"

"He's right." Cole finally spoke up, looking back up at us. Upon noticing my grateful smile and the others shocked faces, he hurriedly explained himself. "About us balancing him out. He just needs to stay close enough that he doesn't lose control."

I scowled at him, even as the others brightened up at that admonishment. Of course he was still backing the others up. I would think by now that they would know that my new disability wouldn't slow me down at all…if only I knew what Firstbourne meant when she said that I needed to find my full true potential soon…wait. I reflected on what I've been able to do with my fire since arriving here. Building as well as destroying…maybe… I need to learn what I Phoenix is. Like now. "You guys go ahead… there's something I need to do first."

"What?!" They screeched in surprised unison. Cole took a deep, calming breath, before continuing. "Are you ok Kai? You're not getting sick again?"

I rolled my eyes, before crossing my arms resolutely. "Of course not. Just wanna ask Firstbourne a question about something she said back when I first met her."

"Ok…if you say so. Do you think that you can get there without destroying anything by accident?" Zane fretted, worry creasing his brow.

"Come on guys…trust me a little, ok?" I started to wheel myself forward, away from where we came from.

"If you need any help…" Jay began to press.

"Go. I'll be fine. If I need anything, Brutus is here to help me out…as well as my arrows." I waved them off.

They groaned, before slowly backing away from me. Eesh, did they forget that I am a fully trained ninja. "Brutus…" A happy screech escaped my new best pal as he lit his eyes up, and took aim at my brothers.

"Ok! Ok! We're going! Seize fire!" They screeched as they turned tail and bolted for it.

I snorted with laughter, before turning around to find Firstbourne standing in front of me. Sobering up immediately, I bowed my head towards her. **"Firstbourne. I just realized that I don't know what you meant by Blessed of the Phoenix. As in I don't know what a phoenix even is, so how can I be blessed by one?"**

Firstbourne hummed, before lowering her snout down so that it brushed the top of my head. **"The Phoenix is an ancient mystical creature that lived long before I ever did. I met one, once. Way back before I had my fire abilities. She granted me my fire power and called me Blessed of the Phoenix. She explained to me that all those with fire powers get it directly from her species…that it means that they have blessed that person or dragon."** Pausing, she tilted her head to the side. **"They could use their fire abilities to do both, create and destroy. They could also heal themselves from** _ **everything**_ **. Even if the injury was deadly."**

My eyes widened in shock, realization flooding me. "I can heal myself…regain my legs."

She nodded, not at all bothered that I had slipped into my native tongue. **"Your ability to understand all dragons comes from the Phoenix…everything you have comes from the Phoenix."**

" **No…water. If I want to, I can control water. It's from my mother's side of the family, while the fire is from Father's side."** I shook my head, recalling the secondary element that I can somewhat control.

She snorted, clearly impressed that I had two elements. **"I've never tried to heal myself before. I do not know how one should go about it; however I believe that you can do it if you put your mind to it."**

" **Then I will…even if it takes all day. My family needs me….Ninjago needs us…all of us, at full strength."** I clenched my fist, before exhaling and closing my eyes as I got into a semi-meditative position. Kinda hard to cross one's legs when one can't feel their legs.

…

I considered strangling my brothers, before changing my mind. Really wasn't their fault that they walked straight into a trap and now I have to save them…again. Yeah…you would think that as the one that was disabled that I would be the one that needed constant rescuing. Pushing my thoughts to the back of my mind, I narrowed my eyes as I located each of my family members and Faith. "Brutus… time for Gorilla Mode."

A loud screech escaped Brutus, alerting the enemy where we were, before he leapt in the air and slammed his fists together. Instantly his body tensed, then his muscles rippled and grew until he was a fully sized gorilla bearing down on them. While the hunters were busy trying to stop the laser shooting gorilla from destroying the camp. Lifting my hand up, I snapped my fingers, which caused all twenty-four arrows arise from my quiver…and fly straight at the hunters, driving them back some more. Spreading my hands out, I knitted my eyebrows together as I summoned a small bird made entirely out of flames in my hands. It flew off, joining the fight…along with another and another…and another… and another… oh boy. "Help! I don't know how to stop this!"

Zane groaned loudly, before sprinting over to me. "What are these anyways?"

"Phoenixes! Um…yeah. I don't know how to stop though…actually I didn't think I could summon them in the first place." I admitted as I watched as the swarm of fire birds completely annihilated the camp.

"Then why did you…gah, three hundred!" Jay yelped as he dodged yet another one.

"Have you tried to close your fists?!" Faith bellowed as she dodged several more phoenixes.

"Um…no." I closed my fists, instantly stopping the stream of birds…though it didn't get rid of the creatures that I had already summoned. "Good to know that works."

"Never mind that…Sensei Wu is taking the Iron Baron to Mother's home." Faith was really freaked out, for good reason. I wouldn't like it if my sworn enemy is headed to my parent's place. "Iron Baron wants the Dragon Armor. He believes that it will give him the power to control Mother."

"What do we do?" Cole asked as he leaned to the side to avoid being burned by one of my phoenixes.

I sighed, before snapping my fingers again. My arrows flew back into their quiver, while Brutus turned back to normal, and scrambled up into my lap. All of my phoenixes also disappeared. "Uh…guess that's how you get rid of those."

"Ya think?!" Looks like Faith has joined the others in the whole talking in unison thing. Now then, did Zane figure out my secret yet…or not?

"I counted three thousand, and one hundred." (Zane)

"I'm pretty sure that there was one thousand."(Cole)

"I stopped at ninety-two." (Faith)

"Four hundred thousand, three thousand, eight hundred and ninety-two." (Jay) All eyes turned to face him. "What? Counting them was fun!"

"What's sad is that Jay got the exact number of phoenixes right." I mock whispered to Faith.

 **A/N: Done! Um, yeah… supposed to have posted this last Thursday…but ya know, writer's block. Now then…what do you think Kai is hiding from the others** _ **now**_ **? I mean he used to hide the whole time travel thing from them…now he's hiding something else from them. Don't worry, all will be revealed in this book. Nya will kill him if he doesn't reveal it.**

 **Review!**

 **SKyTalon**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello! Time to rescue Sensei and Firstbourne…and get the ninjas headed home. Dragon riding anybody? Anyways…onto the story!**

Chapter Nine: So…you didn't need rescuing?! And Nya makes a Surprising Discovery…

I zipped my wheelchair as fast as I could, panic flooding me. The Dragon Hunters were hot on our tail, and honestly I think they need to stop and listen to Faith for five seconds. With no warning at all, I slammed the brakes on, stopping abruptly. Yelps escaped the others as they fell forward, crashing to the ground.

"Kai! Whatcha do that for?!" Cole snapped as he scrambled to his feet, dust and dirt clinging to him.

"Faith needs to tell the others the truth about Iron Baron… it'll help. I think." I spun my wheelchair around to face the Dragon Hunters.

One of them stepped forward, clutching his weapon tightly in his hand. "What Iron Baron says is truth…he never lies to us!"

Faith snarled as she suddenly sprang forward, yanking his helmet off of his head. "No! He lied about the Oni! They are not here! They have not been here for generations!"

Gasps rippled the group as they stepped back in shock, disbelief flashing across their features. Looks like she had their attention…

~Nya's POV~

My fingers twitched as I worked on picking the lock on my chains, my eyes darting over the small dingy cell that I was placed in. I needed to get out…I needed to find Lloyd before it was too late and get him out of here! Suddenly I felt a surge of power as the vengestone chains finally fell away from my wrists. Rubbing my wrists, I glanced around to make sure that there weren't any guards paying attention to me.

For reasons beyond my understanding, Garmadon had insisted that I be kept separated from the others. After several minutes passed and no guards appeared, I wiggled my hand through the cell door and began to jiggle the locking mechanism. I winced when the door creaked loudly open. Slipping out of the cell, I glanced down the hall again to make sure that no one was coming…

"I see that your brother is still the faster one when it comes to lock picking." Garmadon appeared out of nowhere, amusement dancing across his features as he leaned against the wall.

I jumped into the air out of shock that he was even there, before pressing my hand over my chest. "You scared me Garmadon!"

"Yeah... I noticed." He sniggered, as if that was amusing to him.

I glowered at him, before realizing something odd bout this meeting. He wasn't trying to capture me again; in fact he appeared to have been waiting for me to escape this entire time. "What do you want?"

He rolled his eyes at me, before pushing himself off of the wall. "Follow me." He then headed the _opposite_ direction of my cell.

"My cell is this way." I pointed pointedly at the open cell door.

"I know. But I need your help with something else." He paused just long enough to glance back at me. "Unless you don't want to help me save all of Ninjago."

"From who? You?" I muttered under my breath as I decided that I probably should obey the crazy warlord that was brought back from the dead.

Garmadon not once checked to make sure that I was following him and not running off to rescue my friends and family. I bit my bottom lip as I wondered how easy it will be to sneak off to find them…he wasn't paying attention to me at all… "Your parents are back at their old blacksmith shop, and your friends are with me. Well, minus Misako, Koko and Lloyd. They are in my private quarters."

"Oh." I blinked, surprise flashing through me. He had his family in his private quarters instead of some cell somewhere. Then again, he also apparently remembered when I had a conversation with him about my ability to pick a lock. Perhaps he somewhat remembered who Misako and her children were to him?

"We're here." Garmadon stopped suddenly in front of me.

I stumbled as I tried my best to not crash into him. We were in some sort of dimly lit room, a soft blue glow, coming from the holotable in the middle of the room, washed over the walls. I turned slowly to take in the room. "What is this place?"

"A war room. A place to strategize on how best to protect Ninjago." Garmadon walked over and turned the sleeping holotable on. "And no…it doesn't need protecting from me. Unfortunately my plan of pretending to capture the ninjas failed when they passed during my attack."

I blinked, surprise flashing across my features. _What was going on here?!_ "I see… why just pretend to capture them? You've teamed up with us before."

He growled, frustration edging his voice. "Harumi is unstable. If I had aided you in stopping her, she would have been furious and taken it out on all of you."

I decided to pretend to go along with his craziness for now. "Ok… if you say so. If you want my help, I need Pixal. She's the current Samurai X."

Garmadon nodded, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "I'll see what I can do. Unfortunately, to keep Harumi happy, your old village is under heavy guard and no one is allowed to leave or own weapons. It might take awhile to convince her to send Pixal to me."

"What about Lloyd? Can he help?" I knew I was pushing my limits, but the more fire power so to speak I had, the safer I would feel.

"Absolutely not." Garmadon bristled, anger flaring in his eyes. "Harumi doesn't realize that I have my family here. I want to keep it that way. Understood?"

"Yes sir." I twitched slightly, wishing that I knew more on what was going on here.

"Good." Something told me that this was about to become my new cell room.

~Kai's POV~

I blinked as I stared at Sensei…who was riding on top of Firstbourne. "So…you don't need rescuing?"

"Nope. And I got all of us rides back home too!" He smiled warmly at me as if that made total sense.

" **He did. I have agreed to provide four of my children to give you all lifts back to Ninjago. I will carry Wu myself."** Firstbourne growled out, before four dragons landed on either side of her.

"Cool! Firstbourne and four of her kids are gonna take us home for us." I explained to the others, smiling happily.

"Well? What are we waiting for! Let's get moving!" They scrambled to climb aboard different dragons immediately.

Well, almost. Cole took his time helping me up onto my ride and tucking my wheelchair in place. Once we were all seated, the dragons took to the sky. I tightened my grip on the spike that was in front of me, a single thought crossing my mind. _Hold Nya…I'm coming home._

 **A/N: Done! So yeah… Garmadon is recruiting Nya and is only pretending to be on Harumi's side…and his frustrated with himself over the 'death' of the ninjas. And Lloyd isn't allowed to help! Poor kid. But hey, he is in his father's private chambers, which I imagine will be more like an average size apartment, with his mother and little sister. And the rest of the resistance is in Ignacia Village under heavy guard. Basically, Nya was the only one that was placed into an actual cell…mainly cause Garmadon wanted to see if she has improved on her lock picking skills since last he had seen her.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello! *rubs forehead as I mutter something about 'concentrate'* *looks up and realizes nothing has appeared on the screen* Well. That didn't work. Still trying to give Kai an identical twin that is just all around bad news. (unless you threaten Nya when Kai isn't around, then please run for your life) I don't know why my mind is during this. I've been unable to concentrate on my stories all week…so if this doesn't get posted till Friday, sorry.**

Chapter Ten: Kai, Stop being lazy and actually help us out here!

I scanned the city below us, noting the various, disheartening changes that had clearly taken place while we were gone. _We need to stop Garmadon and Harumi before they change anything else._

 _Or just Harumi, apparently Garmadon was just putting on an act….he also insists that there is a great threat to Ninjago on the way. Pix and I are working on it._

"Nya!" I yelped, forgetting that no one else could hear what it was that she just said.

"Is she alright?! Garmadon and Harumi didn't hurt her while we were gone, did they?" Jay freaked out; even as Zane moved closer to me to make sure that I didn't fall off of the dragon that I was riding on.

" **Who is this Nya that you speak of?"** Firstbourne growled out, interest dancing in her eyes.

" **My sister. We can communicate with each other using just our minds. Drives everyone up the wall."** I growled back, before turning to face Jay. "Not entirely sure. She just startled me is all." Thinking back on what she told me, I quickly made the split second decision to tell the others. "She seems to think that Garmadon is putting on an act and that we only need to stop Harumi."

"If that was just an act, I hate to see what he would be like as an enemy." Cole muttered, blatantly ignoring how he was technically the first major enemy we had fought against.

 _Where are you sis?_

 _Garmadon's top secret plotting room. He has placed me in charge of it…and Pixal joined me last night in here. Lloyd and Koko are with Misako still, not gonna tell you were they are at Since Garmadon does not want his family involved with this…and everyone else is with Mother and Father at our old Village. Garmadon stuck them there as punishment for rising against him, so as to appease Harumi._

I nodded thoughtfully, before turning to face the others, "So…apparently Garmadon has Nya and Pixal working on a strategy for something…and he doesn't want Lloyd involved so we're not allowed to know where they are at…and everyone else is back at Ignacia Village. on the bright side, unless the Sons of Garmadon know about Father's so called secret stash of weapons, they can arm themselves within seconds."

"Does Ray have anything that he keeps as a secret that no one knows about?" Cole questioned Father's sanity.

I rolled my eyes as I responded back. "Technically, Nya, Mother, and I are the only ones that know _where_ he keeps them." I nodded my head before adding on, "And how to locate them."

"Excuse me…but Garmadon is attempting to flag us down. Should we join him?" Zane interrupted us, nodding to Mr. Borg's old office, where Garmadon was indeed waving us down.

"Right…let's do this." I sucked in a deep breath, to calm my nerves.

…

Nya frowned as she leaned against the wall, eyeing the map in front of her. "Right…so these Oni things are headed to Ninjago and as our first and last line of defense, we need to get ready."

Garmadon placed a steadying hand on his brother's back eyeing the map. "They are extremely powerful. We can't just charge on in there."

Murmurs of unease rippled through the group as everyone shifted nervously where they were standing. Pixal lifted a hand up, pressing a button on the holotable. "What if we moved everyone to Chen's island for the confrontation? That way they will be out of har…"

"What's going on in here?!" The door banged open loudly as Harumi and her friends charged into the room.

I tensed instinctively, rolling forward as Brutus nudged Nya behind me. "Harumi…"

Her eyes narrowed dangerously as she turned her attention to me. "Well well well, what do we have here? Looks like the ninja aren't as dead as we thought…and one of them is useless!" Harumi burst out crackling at that.

Zane pulled a shruiken out, even as he leveled her with a steely gaze, casually planted himself between Pixal and another member of the Sons of Garmadon. "Careful. Kai has a lot more surprises up his sleeves than he did before."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Harumi snapped, anger flaring in her eyes. Lifting her right hand up, she snapped her fingers. "Arrest them…including Garmadon." The Sons of Garmadon surged forward at their leader's command.

"No!" Garmadon and Sensei lunged forward, pulling their respective weapons out.

I whistled loudly for my arrows…all of whom shot out of my quiver. Yanking my bow out, I pulled the string tight. "So…who's going first?"

A random arrow slipped into my fingers, ready to fly. Nya shook her head as she backed off. "That's new."

"That ain't nothing. Wait till you see what Brutus can do. Speaking of which…" Cole pulled someone off of Garmadon, glancing back at the small monkey. "Brutus! Gori…"

"Go King Kong on us!" Jay yelled, cutting Cole off.

Brutus screeched loudly as he shifted into his gorilla mode…and then continued to grow until he was the size of Borg Tower. The ceiling screeched ominously as it gave way under his sudden growth spurt. Jay froze, gaping at him. "Seriously?! He actually has a King Kong mode?!"

"I did not know that…" I muttered under my breath, before firing my arrow.

Zane dodged three daggers that one of the criminals were using, before looking over at me. "Kai! Now will be a good time to stop pretending that you are still injured from the destruction of the Destiny's Bounty!"

"Oh come on!" I whined as I leaped out of my wheelchair, picking it up as I swung it around to slam it into someone, knocking them out cold. "Can't a pull a prank if I feel like it?"

"Not when said prank is holding you back even more than when you were recovering!" Cole snapped, annoyance edging his voice.

I smirked to myself, amused by his obvious annoyance. "But it's funny!"

 _I'll show you funny!_

Oh no…I have an angry sister. Yelping, I dove behind Harumi. "Excuse me miss I really don't like you since you are evil, but I am using you has a shield against my sister."

"Wait…what?" Everyone blinked in confusion as they stared at me as if I were nuts.

Cole rubbed his forehead as he leaned against a wall. "This is one of those times when you two had a silent threat coming from one of you to the other…isn't it?"

The words barely left his mouth when a stream of water slammed into Harumi. An indignant screech tore from her as she flung her hands up to block the stream from her face, squirming in my tight grip in a poor attempt to get away. Nya finally stopped the stream of water, a grin on her face. "See? Now that was funny!" She giggled to herself as she eyed the soaking wet evil princess.

"You will pay for this!" Harumi screeched angrily.

Garmadon shook his head as he pointed to the door. "Actually you and your friends will pay for this…behind bars. Now."

Police officers, looking highly baffled on what they just walked in on, quickly took Harumi and her minions away. I sighed with relief even as Brutus turned back to normal.

Now we just get to wait for the Oni to arrive.

 **A/N: Yes! Done! And it's not Friday! Garmadon is helping them prepare to fight the Oni! And I think that I have finally gotten my head out of the clouds and into my stories. Phew. That only took… two days? Eek. I need to work on that.**

 **So…how many of you liked Kai's secret this time around?**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


End file.
